El ladrón que robo mi corazón
by Galdoria Graints
Summary: Aveces un ladrón puede robarte algo mas que bienes materiales, sobre todo si ese ladrón es el 'pobre' Natsu Dragneel, nunca pensó caer tan bajo y convertirse en esto, pero no había opción, el dinero escaseaba y fue la única solución que encontró. Nunca habría imaginado que esa noche para robar, terminaría convirtiéndose en un rescate en donde él seria el héroe. *NaLu 'u'
1. Destino

_**Capitulo 1: Destino**_

* * *

Las cosas para él desde que aquel accidente nunca fueron fáciles, tener que cuidar de su pequeña prima a quien consideraba casi su hermana y a otros dos gatos que eran sus adoradas mascotas, era muy difícil. Liar con los problemas económicos que tenía era otra de sus tantas preocupaciones. Nunca fue una mala persona, pero ¿Porque la vida lo había castigado de esa manera? es mas, ¿Por que también la castigaron a ella?, si ella era una niña amable, inocente y feliz ¿Por que?

El dinero cada vez era mas escaso, lo que le había dejado su padre y su tía antes de morir como herencia, se había agotado, tuvo que buscar bastantes empleos para poder sustentar la economía en la casa, pero aun así faltaba mucho dinero; se la pasaba trabajando arduamente día y noche, pero no era suficiente, su ultimo recurso fue convertirse en ladrón...

Nunca le contó sobre esto a su pequeña prima, sabia que ella no dejaría que siguiese ese camino, pero no había de otra. Apenas era un novato en eso y solo robaba lo que era necesario. A pesar de eso seguía trabajando, no siempre iba a pasársela robando.

_''Las cosas no serian tan difíciles si no hubiera ocurrido aquel accidente''._

- _Hermano..._ - hablo una peliazul sacando de sus pensamientos al joven que se encontraba sentado en una silla y recostado sobre la mesa- _¿Ocurre algo?_

- _No, Wendy ¡Estoy bien!_ - dijo levantando su rostro y dándole una sonrisa, para evitar que su prima se preocupe - _Solo estoy cansado..._

- _Entiendo_ - volvió su mirada hacia la olla en la cocina, estaba preparando la cena - _Deberías descansar, aunque sea tomate el día._

- _No puedo Wendy, si no voy a trabajar no habrá dinero_ - dio un leve suspiro y se volvió a recostar en la mesa.

- _Yo quiero trabajar_ - volteo un momento a ver al pelirosa - _¡Quiero ayudarte, hermano!_

- _Ya lo se, pero eres muy pequeña_ - dijo aun recostado en la mesa - _Es muy peligroso, además yo soy el hombre de la casa ¡Es mi deber!_

- _Pero..._ - se sentía triste de ver a su primo en ese estado.

- _No te preocupes, estoy bien_ - levanto la cabeza y le dio otra sonrisa -_ ¿Cuanto falta?_

- _Eh... ya casi esta_ - regreso su mirada a la cocina.

- _Es que tengo hambre_ - dijo haciendo un puchero.

Después de unos minutos la comida ya estaba lista, Wendy tomo dos platos y sirvió la comida en ellos, lo llevo a la mesa junto a un par de cubiertos y ambos se sentaron a comer, de pronto aparecieron dos felinos.

- _Happy..._ - dijo Natsu

- _Charle..._ - dijo Wendy - _Lo había olvidado_ - corrió hacia la cocina y trajo con ella un par de pequeños platos, en donde sirvió algo de comida. Ambos gatos corrieron hacia ella y empezaron a comer menos Happy.

- _A Happy no le gusta eso_ - dijo Natsu levantándose con dirección a la cocina y trayendo consigo un pescado - _¡Ten, Happy!_

El felino azul corrió hacia el y tomo el pescado con sus dientes, Natsu y Wendy sonrieron regresando a la mesa a comer. Estuvieron conversando, Wendy hablaba sobre lo mucho que le gustaban las cosas bonitas y los vestidos pomposos, Natsu solo se limito a escuchar comentando un par de veces.

- _Bueno..._ - Wendy entrecerró los ojos y bostezo - _ya tengo sueño._

- _Ve a dormir_ - Natsu se levanto y tomo ambos platos- _¡Buenas noches!_ - dijo mientras se iba hacia el lavabo.

- _¡Buenas noches!_ - dijo Wendy subiendo la escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Natsu terminó de lavar los platos, se secó las manos y se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una polera y salió con dirección a la calle.

**~•~**

En los últimos días había estado observando una casa, que parecía de gente adinerada, aunque también parecía que nadie la habitaba; quedaba a unas ocho cuadras de su hogar, se dirigió hacia allá, era alrededor de la media noche, ya no había gente en las calles; llego a la casa y había tomado la decisión de entrar y ver que encontraba adentro. Era una enorme casa, trepo el muro y súbitamente salto sin hacer mucho ruido, ingresando. Se encontraba en el jardín, dio unos cuantos pasos y diviso un árbol que se encontraba cerca a una de las ventanas de la casa. Calculo y se dio cuenta que si se trepaba en aquel árbol podría llegar a entrar por la ventana; dicho esto se dirigió al árbol trepándose cuidadosamente, lentamente se arrastro por una de las ramas cuidando que esta no se rompa, suspiro hondo, no cavilo y salto.

Si no llegaba la caída iba a doler mucho y seguramente terminarían por descubrirlo, felizmente para suerte suya logro sostenerse de una saliente, estaba colgando. Con todas las fuerzas que tubo empezó a subir sus piernas en la saliente, cuando lo logró, se encontraba arrodillado frente a la ventana, pensó en romperla pero si lo hacia seria descubierto. Milagrosamente la ventana no estaba asegurada, así que lentamente la abrió y termino por introducirse en la enorme casa. Las luces estaban apagadas felizmente la luz de la luna le ayudo a discernir el interruptor para encender la luz, se acerco y levanto su brazo pero algo lo detuvo, _"Si lo prendo habrían mas posibilidades de que me descubran, mejor es que este a oscuras" _pensó, camino por la casa adentrándose cada vez mas, habían hermosas pinturas pero no podía distinguirlas bien, camino y se encontró en el comedor, era muy amplio comparándolo con su comedor, había una enorme mesa junta a elegantes y cómodas sillas, ¿Cuantas personas vivían ahí? no le dio importancia y continuo observando, allí en el comedor había una ventana muy grande que tenia una vista hacia el hermoso jardín trasero, en la pared había una enorme pintura en la que podía observar un tazón con frutas pintadas con un estilo bastante peculiar. Continuo caminando saliendo del comedor y se dio cuenta que no había cubierto su rostro, era lo esencial, saco de su bolsillo un gorro y una pañoleta, cubriéndose el rostro y su cabellera. Camino y encontró dos escaleras muy amplias ambas cubiertas por una elegante alfombra roja, ambas a los costados, en el medio había otra pintura mas esta ves era la de una familia, era la de un hombre, una mujer y una niña; con vestido muy lindo eso le recordó a su prima, había ido a ese lugar porque su cumpleaños era en dos días y quería ver que le podría regalar con el dinero que juntase trabajando y robando, subió por las escaleras; mas habitaciones ¿Acaso esa casa no tenia fin?, dio algunos pasos y miro al frente, una de las habitaciones se encontraba abierta y con las luces prendidas, trago saliva y lentamente sin hacer ruido se acerco. Miro cuidadosamente el interior de esta, suspiro, no había nadie.

De pronto se escucho un grito que hizo que se asustase, no supo porque pero corrió en dirección de donde provenía el grito. Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que encontró una enorme habitación con la puerta cerrada, podía observarse que la luz estaba encendida y se escuchaban los gritos de una joven. Impulsivamente acumulo todas sus fuerzas y derribo la puerta de una sola patada, _''¡Gracias adrenalina!''_, pensó. Observo a un hombre con un pasamontañas y a una chica que traía puesto una blusa y unos shorts negros, con el cabello rubio, algo desordenado por cierto, tenia los ojos chocolates y aparentemente el hombre pensaba abusar de ella, cuando este le dirigió la mirada lanzó a la joven a un costado haciendo que esta caiga fuertemente al piso.

- _¡¿Quien eres tu?!_ - grito el hombre amenazadoramente.

- _..._ - Natsu se quedo callado. Tampoco pensaba revelar su identidad, rápidamente golpeo al hombre en el estomago haciendo que este caiga bruscamente y que el gorro y la pañoleta que llevaba puesto caigan, mostrando totalmente su rostro al igual que su llamativa cabellera rosa.

-_ No le importa_ - dijo mientras observaba al hombre en el suelo.

La rubia que aun se encontraba en el suelo, estaba sorprendida ante la aparición de Natsu, _''¿Quien es?'', ''¿Porque esta aquí?'', ''¿Como entro?''_, múltiples preguntas que se hacia, pero a quien le importaba, agradecía miles de veces en su interior que haya aparecido. Lentamente el hombre aun adolorido se levanto, tocando con una de sus manos su estomago y con la otra dentro de su bolsillo, mientras sonreía.

- _¿Que no fue suficiente?_ - dijo el pelirrosa sonriendo de lado - _¿Acaso quieres que te de otra paliza?... Si es así, entonces ¡Dame todo lo que tienes!_

- _Tonto mocoso_ - sonrió mientras de su bolsillo sacaba algo.

_''U-un cuchillo... ''_, Pensó la rubia cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

Natsu trago saliva, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, '_'Mierda, esto es malo''_, pensó.

El robusto hombre corrió hacia donde estaba Natsu intentando acuchillarlo, pero este rápidamente se agacho logrando esquivarlo seguidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Lucy, la tomo de la mano y escaparon del hombre, corriendo por los pasillos de la casa siendo perseguidos por este. Llegaron a la sala, era enorme, había diversos muebles a los costados y también en el medio, era suficientemente oscuro como para ocultarse ahí, llevo a Lucy atrás de uno de los sofás y ambos se agacharon.

_- O-oye, graci..._ - fue interrumpida por Natsu, quien puso una de sus manos en la boca de la rubia haciendo que se callara.

_- Shhh..._ - hizo una señal de silencio con su mano - _Aun no me agradezcas, espérame aquí_- susurro esto ultimo para alejarse de ella.

Camino cautelosamente, un tanto agachado, hasta que se dio cuenta que el otro ladrón había llegado ahí. El hombre sin darse cuenta se dirigía hacia donde estaba escondida Lucy. Natsu se percato de esto.

- _¡Hey!_ - llamo el pelirosa - _¿Me estabas buscando?_

-_ Se ve que quieres morir..._ - el hombre se giro atacando a Natsu pero el volvió a esquivarlo fácilmente.

Cada uno de sus ataques eran exactamente esquivados por el pelirrosa, este a su vez, le devolvía los ataques con duros golpes. Fácilmente el podía haberlo vencido cuando se encontraban en la habitación de Lucy, pero el problema era que ella se encontraba ahí y el otro ladrón podía haber haberla tomado de rehén haciendo las cosas mas complicadas y difíciles, es por eso que la saco de ahí.

El pelirrosa al momento de esquivar uno de los ataques del hombre, se tropezó con algo... Un juguete. Ese día, Asuka, una pequeña niña, que era amiga de Lucy, pero ella la consideraba como una hermana, había estado jugando en la sala dejando sus juguetes desordenados y esparcidos por toda la sala. Natsu cayo duramente al piso; sintió su mejilla arder, lentamente la toco, hizo una mueca de dolor y sintió un liquido, observo sus dedos y era sangre, el cuchillo le había cortado la mejilla derecha. Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre, quien lo apuntaba con el cuchillo.

Lucy que había estado observando cada uno de los sorprendentes movimientos del pelirrosa, desde como esquivaba hasta cuando cayo al piso, rápidamente se levanto desde donde estaba, tomo un tubo galvanizado, que se usaba para sostener los tendedores, da igual de donde lo saco. El hombre estaba apunto de acuchillar a Natsu, quien solo atino a cerrar sus ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego. Lucy golpeo en la cabeza al hombre por detrás, noqueándolo, el cuerpo del otro ladrón cayo inconsciente al piso.

La rubia soltó el tubo y cayo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el piso, temblaba y jadeaba, su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Mientras que Natsu aun miraba atónito, había tenido miedo, Lucy levanto su rostro y observo al pelirrosa, gateo hacia donde el estaba, toco la mejilla que se encontraba sangrando, Natsu hizo una mueca de dolor y cerro uno de sus ojos, Lucy aun lo observaba, hasta que repentinamente lo abrazo y hecho a llorar, el pelirrosa trato de comprender el porque del abrazo, pero finalmente termino correspondiendo.

- _G-gracias... _- dijo entre sollozos - _¡Muchas gracias!_

- _De nada_ - dio un suspiro y sonrió.

- _T-tu mejilla_ - Lucy levanto su rostro aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- _No importa, ¡Estoy bien!_ - lentamente se separo de ella.

- _¡Déjame curarte!_ - se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas -_ ¡Espérame aquí!_ - fue a buscar un botiquín dejando a Natsu solo, mientras regresaba con el botiquín en manos llamo a la policía para que se llevaran al ladron, Lucy se acerco a Natsu, se agacho y abrió el botiquín.

- _¿Estabas sola?_ - pregunto Natsu mientras observaba como Lucy sacaba un desinfectante del botiquín.

-_ Si... justamente hoy día les dije a mis amigos que podían tomarse el día libre y ocurrió esto_ – puso el líquido en un poco de algodón y lo paso por la mejilla de Natsu.

-_ ¡Ah!_ - dio un leve grito - _eso arde._

- _Lo siento_ - dijo la rubia mientras le daba una sonrisa.

- _Creo que dijiste ¿''Amigos''?_ - pregunto ya mas calmado.

- _Si..._ - dijo la rubia - _en realidad son mis sirvientes, pero no me gusta decirles así ya que son muy queridos para mí._

-_ Ya veo_ - Natsu pensó que ella seria una chica egoísta y caprichosa como lo son la mayoría de mujeres adineradas, pero se equivoco - _Por cierto ¿Que haremos con el?_ – dijo mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre.

- _He llamado a la policía_ - dijo aun sosteniendo el algodón en la mejilla del pelirosa.

- _¡¿Q-que?!_ - rápidamente se levanto del suelo - _Y-yo me tengo que ir..._

- _¿Eh?_ - dijo sorprendida levantándose.

-_ ¡Adiós!_ - exclamo Natsu mientras salía corriendo.

- _¡Espera!_ - grito la rubia mientras estiraba un brazo -_ Al menos dime tu nombre..._ - dijo sabiendo que no la había escuchado.

La policía había llegado, interrogaron a Lucy y se llevaron al hombre a la cárcel, después de todo se le había ocurrido meterse con alguien muy importante como lo era Lucy, al fin pudo ir a dormir pero antes se aseguro de haber cerrado todo muy bien, cuando termino se dirigió a su habitación y repaso cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado en ese día, y lentamente se quedo dormida.

**~•~**

En todo el camino no pudo sacar de su mente aquella muchacha de cabellos rubios, después de caminar varias cuadras finalmente llego a su casa, se dirigió al baño y se miro al espejo.

- _Menos mal no es profundo_ - dio leve suspiro.

Se lavo la herida, aun sabiendo que ardía se tuvo que aguantar, saco una pequeña gasa y se lo coloco en donde se encontraba su herida, cepillo sus dientes y se fue a dormir.

_''Maldición, olvide preguntar su nombre''_, se lamento y luego se quedo dormido.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fanfic, que se me ocurrió no se como xd_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, me pregunto si sera bueno continuarlo o no, porque no se si la trama es buena e.é_**

**_Bueno para los que leen esta nota de autor significa que leyeron todo el capitulo , así que por favor avísenme en un review 'u' que tal me salio o si la trama es buena y si les gustaría que la continuara xd_**

**_Bueno nos leemos c:_**

**_Yeiiii~~_**

**_(pdt: No se si saben de la ultima noticia de Mashima, pero para los que no, ya lanzo el trailer del crossover de Fairy Tail con Rave Master, estoy tan emocionada :D)_**


	2. Un inesperado encuentro y un Cumpleaños

**_Capitulo 2: Un inesperado encuentro y un Cumpleaños_**

* * *

Su despertador resonaba en la habitación, lentamente abrió los ojos y dispuso en apagarlo, lo miro y rápidamente se levanto de su cama, eran las 7:30, estaba retrasado media hora, rápidamente se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha y salió, se cambio y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, se encontró con su pequeña prima, quien estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

- _¡Wendy!_ - exclamo el pelirrosa mientras corría hacia donde estaba la peliazul - _¡Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo! ¡¿Porque no me despertaste?!_

- _Buenos días, hermano_ - saludo la pequeña mientras le daba una sonrisa - _Hoy día es domingo._

- _¿Domingo?_ - arqueo una ceja, los días para el eran tan cortos, que había perdido la cuenta, la verdad su vida era bastante difícil y dura, dio un suspiro y se calmo - _Uff... Menos mal, hoy día abren mas tarde_.

Natsu era empleado en un restaurante de comida rápida, era uno de sus tantos trabajos, aunque en realidad era un simple mesero.

- _Pero, aun así debes ir alistan..._ - voltio a ver el rostro del pelirrosa y se dio cuenta de la gasa que traía puesto sobre su mejilla - _¡¿Que te paso?!_ - exclamo la peliazul corriendo hacia donde estaba el.

- _¿Eh?... Y-yo_ - no podía decirle que simplemente la noche anterior había ido a robar y termino haciéndose el héroe, y que por eso le cortaron con el cuchillo, aunque no era muy profundo, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería que Wendy se preocupara. De pronto el minino azul, Happy, pasó caminando por ahí, moviendo su cola de un lado para otro lentamente. Gracias al cielo, se le ocurrió decirle una pequeña mentira - _F-fue Happy_ - dijo señalando al felino.

- _¿Miau?_ - maulló el felino.

- _¿Happy?_ - regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba el gato.

- _S-sip..._ - aseguro un tanto nervioso el pelirrosa, rezaba por que le creyera, sino lo hacia terminaría por contarle la verdad.

- _¡Happy! ¡No se hace eso!_ - le regaño la peliazul - _¿Cuando paso esto?_

- _A-ayer en la noche, después de que te fuiste a d-dormir_ - dio gracias en su interior por que le haya creído, aunque en el fondo se sentía culpable de haber dicho que fue Happy el causante de la herida.

De pronto apareció otro felino más, pero esta ves de color blanco, Charle. Se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el felino azul y con una de sus patas le dio una leve patada, hasta parecía que la gata también se la había creído. Natsu y Wendy sonrieron y se dirigieron a comer, luego de unos minutos, Natsu salió rumbo a su trabajo, dejando a Wendy en casa.

**~•~**

Saludo a todos sus compañeros y se dirigió al vestidor a cambiarse, por suerte había llegado temprano, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que le daría de regalo a su pequeña prima, pues era al siguiente día. Se puso una camisa blanca con las magas remangadas, un corbatín, un pantalón de pinza negro, zapatos de vestir y por ultimo una chaqueta negra sin mangas, el típico vestuario de un mesero.

Salió a tomar cada orden, luego las llevaba hacia donde se encontraba el cocinero, y regresaba para repartir las ordenes. Aunque no lo parezca era un tanto agotador, ir y venir. De pronto se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas a tomar otro pedido.

-_ ¿Que desea ordenar?_ - pregunto siendo amable.

El rostro de la muchacha era cubierto por la cartilla, quien aun buscaba algo para comer, pero su rubio cabello, se le hizo muy familiar al pelirrosa, es mas eso le hizo recordar lo que paso la noche anterior y también a la linda joven.

- _Quisiera ordenar una malteada de vaini..._ - levanto su rostro, y ambos se observaron por un momento - _¿Tu?_

- _Tu... eres la chica de ayer_ - dijo Natsu sorprendido, quien diría que se encontraría con ella.

- _Tu eres la persona que me salvo_ - dijo mientras sus labios se arqueaban formando una sonrisa sincera

- _S-si_ - hablo un tanto nervioso, mientras sobaba su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- _¿Esta mejor?_ - pregunto algo preocupada.

- _¿Q-que?_ - no entendía a lo que se refería.

- _Tu herida, quería ayudarte pero te fuiste muy rápido_ - dirigió su mirada algo triste hacia otro lado.

- _No, no, no se preocupe, esta bien_ - movió sus manos de un lado a otro.

- _¿Y porque te fuiste? Quería preguntarte muchas cosas_ - su mirada volvió al pelirrosa que se tenso al escuchar su pregunta.

- _R-recordé q-que t-tenia que hacer unas c-cosas_ - no sabia mentir muy bien, fue muy sorprendente que Wendy le creyera, después de ser tan mal mentiroso.

-_ ¿A media noche?_ - pregunto no tan convencida ante su respuesta, ella había comenzado a sospechar muchas cosas, pero sobre todo el hecho de que la persona que la salvo fuese un ladrón.

-_ ¡Si!_ - afirmo tratando de sonar convincente.

- _¿Y que cosas?_ - volvió a preguntar, intimidando al pelirrosa.

- _E-es una larga historia..._ - volvió a mentir.

- _Puedes sentarte y contarme_ - la rubia le dio una sonrisa.

- _No, no puedo, Disculpe, es que tengo que trabajar_ - dijo sonando serio, quería sonar muy convincente para poder destruir cada una de las sospechas que tenia la rubia.

- _Dejémonos de formalidades_ - sonrió y estiro su brazo - _¡Soy, Lucy!_

- _Natsu..._ - ambos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos.

- _¿Te molesta si espero a que acabes tu turno para que me puedas contar la historia?_ - pregunto la rubia.

- _N-no, en absoluto_ - sonrió, evitando el nerviosismo.

-_ Bien, entonces, ¡Quisiera ordenar una malteada de vainilla!_ - dijo animosamente.

- _A la orden_ - Natsu anoto el pedido en su libreta y se alejo de ella, hacia la cocina, luego regreso con la orden y Lucy solo sonrió. Sonrisas que le causaban cierta extrañes en su interior, pero no le daba ni la menor importancia.

Así continuo, tomado las ordenes y repartiéndolas. Lucy mientras tanto suspiraba una y otra ves, se aburría en la mesa, tomaba una malteada, luego de haberla terminado esperaba una hora y volvía a pedir otra, al pelirrosa le causaba gracia cada una de sus reacciones. Natsu no creyó que de verdad lo esperaría tanto tiempo, cosa que le causo mucho asombro, al final del día Lucy se había tomado un total de nueve malteadas.

- _Oye, Lucy_ - llamo el pelirrosa.

La rubia lentamente abrió sus ojos, se había quedado dormida ante la espera, bostezo y dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu, quien ya se había cambiado y los empleados ya estaban cerrando el local.

- _Ya podemos hablar_ - dijo Natsu.

- _¿Eh?... ¡¿Por que no me avisaste que tu turno terminaba tan tarde?!_ - grito enfadada a lo que Natsu solo parpadeo confundido.

- _Dijiste que esperarías, así que no importa a que hora terminase_ - dijo el pelirrosa.

- _Aun así..._ - dirigió su mirada hacia otra cosa.

- _Vamos_ - Natsu camino hacia la puerta de salida, siendo seguida por la rubia.

Eran las 8:30 y ambos caminaban sin rumbo, según Natsu estaba siguiendo a Lucy, según Lucy estaba siguiendo a Natsu, al final no sabían hacia donde iban, en el camino no dijeron ni una sola palabra, al parecer ambos estaban nerviosos. Natsu ya sabría lo que le respondería si Lucy le pedía que le contara la historia, después de todo, durante todo el tiempo del trabajo estuvo pensándolo muy bien, así que ya sabia con que defenderse.

- _Cuéntame la larga historia_ - hablo la rubia mientras ambos caminaban.

- _S-solo había s-salido a_ - Natsu se quedo callado un momento, se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba, su mentira no iba a funcionar si seguía así, tenia que calmarse, suspiro y continuo - _pensar y entonces escuche tus gritos y entre._

- _¿Pensar?_ - pregunto confundida

-_ Si, veras, el cumpleaños de mi prima es mañana y no se que regalarle, aunque tampoco tengo dinero_ - dijo algo apenado.

- _Ahh... Entiendo_ - se paro en seco y empezó a buscar algo en su cartera - _Ten, cómprale algo bonito a tu prima_ - la rubia le había dado dinero a Natsu y este se encontraba sorprendido.

- _¿Q-que?_ - el no entendía el porque de eso, no pensaba aceptar - _No puedo aceptarlo, lo siento._

- _¿Porque no?_ - pregunto algo triste.

- _Solo no puedo..._ - evito la mirada de la rubia, observando a otro lugar.

- _Tómalo como una recompensa_ - volvió a insistir.

- _¿Recompensa?_ - pregunto confundido.

- _Si_ - la rubia le sonrió - _Por haberme salvado de aquel ladrón._

Natsu no sabía si era correcto recibirlo o no, pero luego de pensarlo un poco mas, termino por aceptarlo, después de todo no tenia dinero y el cumpleaños de Wendy seria mañana.

- _G-gracias_ - agradeció algo sonrojado.

- _No, ¡Gracias a ti!_ - volvió a darle otra sonrisa - _aunque creo que no será suficiente con eso._

- _¿De que hablas?_ - parpadeo confundido.

- _Uhmm_ - se posiciono de forma pensativa - _¡Ya, se!_

- _¿Que cosa?_ - volvió a parpadear.

- _¿Que te parece si mañana le hacemos una fiesta a tu prima en mi casa?_ - pregunto animada.

-_ No, te estas tomando muchas molestias_ - dijo algo avergonzado.

- _¡Por favor!_ - inclino su cuerpo haciendo una reverencia, a lo que Natsu solo se sonrojo.

- _¡Esta bien, pero no hagas eso!_ - exclamo el pelirrosa.

-_ Gracias_ - Lucy se levanto y solo sonrió - _iré a casa a hacer las preparaciones._

- _¿Podrás ir sola?_- pregunto algo preocupado.

- _¡Si!_ - exclamo mientras le sonreía - _por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?_

- _Wendy_ – contesto.

- _Es un muy bonito nombre, bueno iré a casa, ¡Adiós!_ - exclamo mientras salía corriendo.

- _¡Espera!_ - grito estirando su brazo.

- _¡Ve a comprar el regalo ya es muy tarde!_ - exclamo mientras se alejaba - _¡No lo olvides, mañana a las 11:00!_

- _Está bien..._ - susurro sabiendo que no lo había escuchado - _¡El regalo!_ - exclamo corriendo a buscar alguna tienda que este abierta a esas horas de la noche.

**~•~**

La luz en su habitación, había hecho que se despertara. Lentamente se incorporo y sobo sus ojos, y al recobrar conciencia, se levanto, bostezo y finalmente se dio una buena estirada. Fue hacia el baño, cepillo sus dientes y tomo una ducha. Ese día debería ser el más feliz de todos, pero por alguna extraña razón le provocaba cierta melancolía. Se vistió y cepillo su cabello, lo amarro con dos coletas y bajo por las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

- _¡Hermano!_ - exclamo sorprendida al ver a Natsu, que tenia harina por todas partes.

- _¡Wendy!_ - corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella y la abrazo -_ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

- _G-gracias_ - dijo mientras ambos se separaban, Wendy ahora también estaba cubierta de harina.

- _¡Siéntate!_ – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -_ Yo preparare el desayuno._

- _Está bien_ - se dirigió a la mesa, tomo una silla y se sentó.

Ambos desayunaron juntos como todos los días, pero la diferencia era que Natsu se quedaría con ella todo el día, además de que para ella ese era el mejor desayuno de todos. Ambos salieron de casa y pasearon juntos por toda la ciudad. Finalmente cuando había llegado la hora de la sorpresa Natsu llevo a Wendy a casa de Lucy.

- _¡Wow!_ - exclamo sorprendida la peliazul -_ Es una mansión muy bonita y grande._

-_ Si_ - afirmo observándola - _¡Vamos!_ - tomo de la mano a la pequeña Wendy.

- _Pero, no podemos_ - dijo algo insegura - _no podemos entrar, no es nuestra casa._

- _¡Claro que si podemos!_ - dijo jalando a Wendy, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la gran mansión, esta se abrió al momento que ellos se acercaron y los dos se adentraron.

Parecía que no había nadie, ambos caminaron, todo era espectacular. Cuando Natsu había entrado la otra noche, no podía ver lo hermoso y magnifico que era ese lugar, por alguna razón sintió que Lucy se encontraba en la sala así que se encaminaron hacia allá.

Un enorme cartel colgaba y decía _''Feliz cumpleaños, Wendy''_, los muebles habían sido removidos, y todo el lugar estaba despejado, había una gran mesa, en donde había diferentes bocadillos, dulces, bebidas y un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, sonaba música, había globos, y para los ojos de Wendy todo era muy hermoso.

- _Gracias, hermano_ - abrazo fuertemente a Natsu, quien solo correspondió,

Había algo que no cuadraba en la cabeza de Natsu, ¿Donde estaba Lucy? ¿Y porque había tanta comida?, ¿Porque la puerta estaba abierta?, muchas cosas que no lograba entender pero Wendy pensaba que eso lo había hecho el pelirrosa y que no había nadie mas de cómplice en esta sorpresa. De pronto se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, ambos giraron y se encontraron a Lucy quien los miraba sorprendidos.

- _¡Se supone que debías de tocar la puerta!_ - grito algo enojada - _¡Y así yo bajaba para decir '' Sorpresa''!_ - hizo un puchero.

- _La puerta estaba abierta..._ - dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- _¿Abierta?_ - pregunto la rubia.

-_ Si_ - afirmo el pelirrosa.

- _No importa_ - dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Wendy - _¡Hola, Soy Lucy!_

-_ H-hola_ - trago saliva - _S-soy Wendy, un gusto._

- _El gusto es mío, ¡Ten!_ - le dio una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y con un moño.

- _¿Eh?_ - miro confundida observando el regalo.

- _Es un regalo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Wendy!_ - dijo dándole un sonrisa.

- _Gracias_ - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- _¿Porque hay tanta comida?_ - pregunto curiosamente el pelirrosa.

- _Es que había invitado a mucha gente, pero al final me dijeron que no podían venir_ - dio un suspiro - _Solo vino una persona._

- _¡No importa!_ - exclamo la peliazul, sorprendiendo a Natsu y Lucy - _siempre y cuando este mi hermano estaré feliz._

- _Wendy..._ - pronuncio el Natsu.

- _¡Ah!... y su novia también_ - dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Lucy y le dio una sonrisa.

- _¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!_ - ambos gritaron al unisono, sonrojados.

- _¡T-te e-equivocas, Wendy!_ - Natsu movía las manos de un lado a otro.

- _¡N-no somos n-novios!_ - dijo Lucy sonrojada.

- _¿No lo son?_ - pregunto algo apenada.

- _¡NO!_ - ambos gritaron muy nerviosos.

- _Es una pena, hacían una linda pareja_ - dijo y seguidamente dio un suspiro algo triste.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron aun más, tuvieron que apartar la mirada hacia otro lado.

-_ ¿Quien eres tu?_ - se acerco un niño peligrosamente a Wendy, mirándola con ojos muy curiosos, a tal acercamiento la pobre peliazul solo atino a sonrojarse.

- _W-wendy_ - dijo trabándose mientras retrocedía un poco.

- _¿Wendy?_ - pregunto confundido.

- _Les presento a mi primo_ - dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba al niño – _Romeo._

- _Un gusto_ - dijo observándolos a ambos.

- _El es la persona que les dije que había venido_ - volvió a decir la rubia -_ El es Natsu y ella es Wendy._

-_ Hola_ - dijeron ambos al unisono.

- _¿Ella es la que esta de cumpleaños?_ - pregunto Romeo mientras miraba a Wendy.

- _Si_ - afirmo la rubia.

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ - exclamo el pequeño entregándole un regalo - _Espero que te guste._

- _Gracias_ - dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que Romeo se sonroje.

Natsu y Lucy, los observaron y parecía que se llevaban bien, después de todo tenían la misma edad, Romeo tenia 11 años y Wendy ese día los cumplía, ambos se encontraban conversando animosamente y Natsu y Lucy solo sonrieron. De pronto Romeo se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrosa.

- _Tu, eres el novio de mi hermana, Lucy ¿Verdad?_ - dijo retadoramente, después de todo al igual que Wendy con Natsu, el también consideraba a Lucy como si fuera su hermana mayor.

- _¡¿QUEEEEE?!_ - gritaron ambos sonrojados al unisono, otra ves.

- _Solo te diré que cuides bien de ella, yo la quiero mucho_ - dijo mientras regresaba hacia donde estaba Wendy, mientras ella solo reía ante la confusión.

-_ ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!_ – ambos gritaron.

Cantaron, jugaron, comieron, bailaron, la fiesta era divertida. Wendy estaba muy feliz al igual que Natsu, nunca había visto a su prima tan feliz después del accidente, pero algo le inquietaba al pelirrosa, no había nadie en casa, Lucy otra ves estaba sola. Ella había dicho que tenía sirvientes a quienes ella consideraba amigos, pero no había nadie, de verdad estaba sola. Esa ves también dijo que les había dado el día para que descansen, pero entonces ¿Porque estaba sola? De pronto sintió que algo había caído en su cara y escucho las carcajadas de Lucy, Wendy y Romeo.

- _¡¿Quien fue?!_ – grito enojado, pero los demás seguían riendo sin contestar su pregunta, le habían tirado pastel en la cara.

Natsu también hizo lo mismo con los otros tres, comenzando así una guerra de comida en casa de Lucy. La noche termino por caer, Natsu le había entregado su regalo a Wendy, por lo cual ella se puso muy feliz. Todos tomaron una ducha y Lucy les presto ropa para que se cambiasen, luego limpiaron todo, acomodaron los sofás de la sala, y luego se sentaron ahí, agotados. Lucy estaba feliz, la fiesta no era para ella, pero aun así se encontraba muy feliz, desde que su madre murió había olvidado lo alegre que solía ser esa casa, no quería que el día se acabase, pues ellos tendrían que irse y otra vez se quedaría sola.

Los cuatro se quedaron dormidos en los sofás, pues el día había sido divertido pero agotador.

Luego de unas horas Lucy se despertó y observo que todos los demás seguían dormidos, lentamente se acerco hacia donde estaba Natsu y empezó a llamarlo.

-_ Natsu_ - susurro para que Romeo y Wendy no se despertasen - _Despierta, Natsu._

-_ ¿Que?_ - dijo mientras abría los ojos - _¿Que pasa Lucy?_

- _Shhh_ - hizo un señal de silencio con sus dedos - _están durmiendo._

-_ ¿Que pasa, Lucy?_ - hablo mas bajito.

- _Es tarde ¿Porque no se quedan aquí a dormir?_ - pregunto la rubia.

- _Tenemos que regresar a casa_ - dijo Natsu aun medio dormido.

- _Pero, Wendy esta durmiendo, solo quédense hoy_ - volvió a insistir.

- _Esta bien_ - volvió a cerrar lo ojos para dormir.

Lucy se alejo de Natsu y fue hacia donde estaba Romeo, lentamente lo levanto cuidando que este no se despierte y lo llevo a una de sus tantas habitaciones, hizo lo mismo con Wendy. Luego cuando regreso por Natsu, sabia que no podía cargarlo como lo hizo con Romeo y Wendy así que solo atino a despertarlo.

- _Natsu_ - llamo la rubia.

- _¿Ahora que?_ - dijo algo enojado entre sueños.

-_ Si te quedas acá te hará mucho frió_ - dijo moviendo el cuerpo dormido del pelirrosa.

- _¿Quieres que me vaya?_ – pregunto mientras se levantaba y sobaba sus ojos.

- _No es eso, hay muchas habitaciones vacías, estaría bien si te quedas en una_ - dijo amablemente

- _Esta bien_ - dio un suspiro - _¿A donde voy?_

- _En el segundo piso, por el corredor derecho hay una habitación libre_ - indico mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

Natsu solo asintió, subió las escaleras un tanto cansado y encontró tres habitaciones en el corredor _''¿Cual de las tres habitaciones debería tomar?''_, se pregunto así mismo. Abrió la primera, pues quería dormir los mas rápido posible, se encontró con un cuarto que parecía de un hombre, al parecer alguien lo estaba utilizando pues se encontraba desordenado, estaba pintado de color azul, habían unos posters de bandas de rock pegados en las paredes, una guitarra eléctrica al costado y la cama estaba desordenada, también había un ropero, definitivamente no iba a usar ese cuarto, fue al siguiente, lo mismo parecía que fuese utilizado por alguien, estaba pintado de color negro, todo estaba bien ordenado y aseado, cada cosa en su lugar, había uno que otro posters pero no tanto como en la otra habitación, tampoco dormiría ahí, fue hacia la tercera, esa era la indicada. No era utilizada por nadie estaba bien acomodada no había nada en las paredes, entonces se acerco a la cama y se recostó. _''¿Por que hay dos habitaciones de hombres en la casa de Lucy?''_ se pregunto así mismo, sabia que no conocía casi nada de ella, pero aun así sentía curiosidad en todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Esa chica le provocaba extrañas sensaciones dentro de el. Recordó que al día siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar así que tenia que aprovechar el tiempo y dormir y así lo hizo, quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer esta historia, la verdad no pensé que abría gente que lo leyera pues no estaba segura si la trama era buena, como vi en uno de los comentarios , en próximos capítulos aparecerán mas personajes, claro si es que ustedes quieren que continúe :L . Si así lo desean me gustaría saber que parejas les gustaría que añadiera, déjenme su propuesta si quieren en un review o la forma que ustedes quieran e.é (¿PM?)_**

**_AnikaSukino 5d: _**_Si lo miras de esa forma es cierto n.n, y si, es muy triste la vida que llevan, pero haré ciertas cosas en los próximos capítulos que harán que eso cambie :D, Gracias por leer c:_

**_hitomi kinomoto:_**_ Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n_

**_Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: _**_Gracias por leer, enserio me alegra saber que es interesante :B_

**_adara026: _**_Gracias, son agradables los comentarios como lo tuyos 'w'_

**_Alex Darklight:_**_ No diré si fue o no a primera vista xd, que quede el suspenso *TA TA TA TAN*( música dramática) , y si, aparecerán los demás personajes, ¿Laxus y Cana?, muchas gracias por tu propuesta, personalmente creo que hacen una buena pareja, no tanto con Mirajane porque bueno yo la emparejo con Freed e.é (Lo se, es raro). Gracias por leer n.n_

**_jk: _**_Wiiii, en este capitulo se encontraron *u*, muchas gracias por leer, enserio :D_

**_En fin, Gracias a todos por tomarse un tantito de su tiempo y leer mi fic n.n_**

**_Nos vemos :D_**

**_Yeiiiii~~_**

**_(PD: ¿Por que mis notas serán tan largas? ._.')_**


	3. Propuesta

_**Capitulo 3: Propuesta**_

* * *

Tan acomodada, tan adinerada, sin que le falte una pizca de dinero; así era la vida de la hermosa rubia, Lucy Heartfilia. No obstante, aunque podía obtener todo lo que quisiese, había una cosa que no volvería a tener, ni aunque entregara todo su dinero, y eso era el amor de su padre, Jude Heartfilia.

Así era su mentalidad, nunca regresaría aquel amor, aquel amor que tenia cuando aun existía aquella persona que cuando se fue, se llevo consigo la felicidad y el amor. Todo quedo en el olvido...

Layla Heartfilia, difunta madre de Lucy. Aquella persona que nunca debió de haber muerto, si tan solo, no hubiese fallecido, Lucy no hubiera tenido que soportar todo lo que vivió, tanta soledad.

Antes de que todo pasara, ella era feliz, viajaba con sus padres a todos lados. De todas las casas que tenia, la que mas le gustaba era esa en la que ahora vive, la gran mayoría de sus familiares se juntaban ahí cuando iban de vacaciones, sus tíos y primos, siempre jugaba con ellos. Pero el día en que ocurrió aquel accidente, nadie regreso a esa casa.

Se quedo sola, su padre les dijo a todos que se fueran, quería estar solo. Solo había una persona que solía venir a escondidas pero el día en que Jude se entero, dejo a Lucy sola en casa y se llevo a esa persona.

Abandonada...

Lloraba todos los días, deseando que todo fuera solo una pesadilla y que al despertar todo fuera como antes, pero todo era real. Jude solo enviaba dinero y ordenaba a los sirvientes de la casa que la cuidaran.

Aunque todo era doloroso, conoció a alguien que hizo que se sintiera feliz, alguien que le hizo olvidar la soledad, ¿Porque siempre termina destrozada?, otra vez se quedo sola, pues sus padres decidieron que estudiaría en el extranjero, y se alejo de ella hasta la actualidad.

A veces era visitada por la persona que se llevo Jude, aunque sea por alguno que otro momento era

feliz.

**~•~**

El sacrificio que hizo por estar todo el día con Wendy en su cumpleaños, le costo dos de sus trabajos, y para colmo eran de los que mas dinero recibía, aun así no le dijo nada a Wendy, no quería que pensara que era su culpa. Ya había pasado más de una semana del dichoso cumpleaños y aun no conseguía empleo, el asunto ya se estaba volviendo preocupante para el pelirosa. Sin embargo lo único que le quedo por hacer es volver a sus andadas como ladrón, en la semana transcurrida ya había sido atrapado una vez, pero fue liberado bajo una amenaza, ya que la policía encargada sabia de la crisis por la cual estaba pasando el pelirosa.

_'' No me queda de otra ''_, Natsu se levanto de una de las tantas bancas de un parque en el centro de la ciudad, cuando ya estaba por ocultarse el sol.

Camino, no sabia que casa elegir, así que lo hizo al azar probando su suerte, trepo el muro, no era una casa tan grande, las luces se encontraban apagadas las cuales hacia parecer como si no hubiera nadie en casa. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba en el interior, ¿Como lo hizo? , no creo que importe, menos mal los habitantes se encontraban dormidos ¿Quien duerme tan temprano?, no importa, solo tenia que hacer silencio, no encontró nada, dio un leve suspiro y se decidió a salir. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, así que tropezó con algo en el piso, haciendo caer un jarrón que se encontraba en una de las mesas.

_''No...''_. El pelirrosa se levanto y corrió tratando de atrapar el jarrón.

El ruido fue tan estruendoso que logro despertar a los dueños de la casa, se tapo sus oídos, y se dio cuenta que había sido lento. Entro en razón y se dio cuenta que debía de salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, corrió hacia la ventana la abrió, listo para saltar, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien había encendido la luz dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de una mujer, que luego de unos segundos dio un grito, alarmando a todos, Natsu se asusto y perdió el equilibrio cayendo desde la ventana hacia el duro suelo.

- _¡Un ladrón!_ - vocifero la mujer mientras señalaba desde la ventana a Natsu en el suelo.

La caída fue lo más doloroso, pero no podía ser atrapado, así que se levanto, volvió a trepar el muro y salió de la casa, corrió lo más rápido posible por las calles, el sol aun no se ocultaba. No había mucha gente en las calles debido a la hora lo cual agradeció ya que así no habría quien lo atrape. Estaba apunto de doblar la esquina, cuando choco con alguien, volvió a caer por segunda ves.

Levanto su mirada, se sorprendió, era el fin. Dos policías se encontraban frente a el, había sido capturado, tenia miedo, ¿Que era lo que pasaría con Wendy? lo que menos quería era dejarla sola. Lo esposaron y se lo llevaron a la comisaria más cercana.

Entro por la puerta de la comisaría, junto a los otro dos policías quienes cuidaban que no se escapara, lo llevaron a una de las celdas lo empujaron y el entro cayendo, cerraron la celda, y el se levanto acercándose.

- _¡Yo no eh robado nada!_ - exclamo el pelirosa mientras apretaba las barras de la celda.

Técnicamente era cierto, pero el tenia las intenciones de hacerlo.

- _Dragneel_ - suspiro un oficial que se acercaba - _yo te advertí, tú no me hiciste caso._

- _Pero no robe nada_ - volvió a insistir, mirando retadoramente.

-_ Aunque seas menor de edad, tienes que quedarte aquí_ - dijo el oficial.

-_ ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!_ - exclamo, apretando mas fuerte las barras.

- _Cállate, o hare que te quedes mas tiempo_ - el oficial se enfado y miro a Natsu, este solo se callo y se alejo de las barras de la celda.

- _Puedes hacer una llamada_ - abrieron de nuevo su celda y lo dejaron salir, pero siendo vigilado.

Tomo el teléfono, suspiro, tenia que decirle todo lo que había sucedido a Wendy, pero ¿Como lo haría? se quedo pensando un momento tratando de ordenar las ideas que tenia en su mente, pero un oficial le dijo que se apurara, marco los números y espero a que contestasen.

- _(¿Alo?)_ - se escucho desde la otra línea - _[Wendy, soy yo, Natsu]_ - _(Hola, hermano ¿Pasa algo? ¿A que hora regresas?)_ - el pelirrosa trago saliva, ¿Como se lo diría?  
- _[Wendy, escucha bien]_ - hablo mas serio - _(¿Que pasa?)_ - se escucho mas preocupada.  
-_ [¿Recuerdas donde queda la casa de Lucy?]_ - _(Si, ¿Por?)._  
- _[Ve a su casa, y dile que te quedaras con ella por un tiempo]_ - _(¿Q-que?)._  
- _[Dile que me haga ese favor por lo de la otra ves, ella ya sabe]_ -_ (No entiendo, ¿Porque tengo que hacer eso hermano?)._  
- _[P-por que estoy en la cárcel]_- dijo con voz temblorosa -_ (¡¿Que?!)._  
- _[Solo has lo que te dije]_ - _(Espe-)._

El policía obligo a Natsu a cortar el teléfono, y el regreso otras ves ala celda, con la cabeza gacha. Se sentó en el frio suelo, mirando sus manos.

_'' ¿En que me eh convertido? ''_ Cerro sus manos, haciéndolas puños.

Se quedo ahí aproximadamente una hora, cuando de repente escucho, que alguien abría la celda, levantó su rostro y vio a un policía.

- _Dragneel, ya puedes salir_ - dijo mientras abría completamente la celda.

Natsu, solo se levanto confundido, y salió, se quedo mirando al policía mientras arqueaba una ceja, y este solo se sintió intimidado y se alejo de ahí. Se quedo en el mismo lugar, cuando de repente oyó una voz que lo sorprendió.

- _¡Hermano!_ - Wendy corrió a abrazar a Natsu, quien solo se limito a corresponder.

-_ Wendy, ¿Que haces aquí?_ - pregunto confundido separándose de la peliazul.

- _Vine por ti_ - dijo dándole una sonrisa.

- _¿Q-que? ¿Tú me sacaste?_ - pregunto mas que sorprendido.

- _Si, pero con la ayuda de alguien_ - volvió a sonreír.

-_ ¿Quien?_ - sintió que sabia quien era la persona que lo había ayudado, pero no quería ilusionarse.

Wendy dirigió su mirada, hacia la persona que se encontraba conversando con los policías, Natsu siguió su mirada y se encontró con...

-_ ¿Lucy?_ - pregunto confundido, mientras su mirada seguía en la rubia.

- _Si, le pedí que me ayudara, le conté sobre todo, y ella me dijo que lo haría con mucho gusto_ - voltio a mirar al pelirrosa pero este seguía mirando a Lucy desde lejos.

Lucy se dio cuenta de las miradas de Natsu, le sonrió y luego volvió a hablar con los policías, el pelirrosa se incomodo con esto y regreso a conversar con Wendy. Después de unos minutos, la rubia termino de hablar con los policías y camino hacia donde se encontraban Natsu y Wendy esperándola.

- _L-Lucy, y-yo..._ - no supo como decirlo.

- _¡No vuelvas a hacer estupideces!_ - exclamo la rubia mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu - _¡Haces preocupar a la pobre de Wendy!_

- _..._ - Natsu sobo su cabeza y se quedo callado por unos segundos - _L-lo siento._

Lucy, solo suspiro y camino hacia la salida, siendo seguida por Natsu y Wendy. El sol ya se había ocultado, eran más de las ocho, ya no había gente en las calles.

- _¿Como me sacaste de ahí?_ - pregunto Natsu.

- _Pague la fianza_ - la rubia se sentó en la acera y desde ahí observo al pelirrosa.

- _¡¿Que?!_ - exclamo sorprendido.

- _Así es, hermano_ - afirmó la peliazul mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- _G-gracias_ - dijo algo avergonzado -_ Pero no debiste tomarte tantas molestias._

- _No es nada_ - desvió su mirada hacia el suelo - _tu hiciste algo aun mas grande por mi._

Wendy no entendía a lo que se refería, pero no quería meterse en la conversación, así que solo se limito a escuchar y tratar de comprender algunas cosas.

- _Así que después de todo eras un ladrón _- dio un leve suspiro - _¿Por que lo hiciste?_

- _Me despidieron de dos de mis trabajos así que no tenia dinero, debemos muchos meses de renta y si no pagaba este mes nos correrían..._ - dijo mientras daba un suspiro.

- _¿Que? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, hermano?_ - dijo preocupada Wendy acercándose al pelirrosa.

- _No quería hacerte preocupar, Wendy_ - agacho su cabeza y oculto sus ojos con su flequillo.

- _Aun así..._ - pronuncio la peliazul.

Lucy que escucho todo, se quedo pensando.

- _Natsu_ - dijo mientras se levantaba - _aun siento que te debo muchas cosas, y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda._

- _¿De que hablas?_ - levanto su rostro y miro a Lucy.

- _Hagamos un trato_ - dijo mientras lo miraba.

- _¿Que clase de trato?_ - pregunto Wendy.

Lucy miro a Wendy y luego a Natsu.

- _Trabaja para mi_ - dio una sonrisa.

- _¿Q-que?_ - abrió sus ojos de par en par debido a la propuesta de la rubia.

- _Lo que escuchaste Natsu, trabaja para mi, te pagare muy bien, si la renta en tu casa se te hace muy pesado, te ofrezco un trabajo con cama adentro, tengo muchas habitaciones, podrás llevar ahí a Wendy._

- _N-no lo entiendo_ - aun seguía confundido.

- _Es simple, Natsu_ - lentamente acomodo su cabello - _quiero ayudarte._

-_ L-lo siento, yo no pue..._ - Natsu iba a negar, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-_ No me respondas ahora, te daré un día para que lo pienses, si decides aceptar, espero verte al día siguiente de este, parado frente a mi puerta junto a Wendy y todas tus cosas_ - dijo, seguidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse

- _Sabes mi respuesta..._ - el pelirrosa agacho su cabeza.

Lucy al escuchar esto se detuvo, sin voltear.

- _Solo piénsalo, ningún trabajo te da tantas comodidades, como las que yo te estoy ofreciendo_ - hizo una señal de despedida y continúo su camino, alejándose de Natsu y Wendy.

El comentario que hizo Lucy, le dio muchas cosas que pensar, lo que dijo era cierto ¿Que trabajo te da tantas comodidades? creo que ninguno, el pelirrosa, se encontraba confundido, no tenia trabajo y era muy difícil que encontrase uno, otro de sus problemas, era que la temporada de escuela ya se acercaba y tenia que matricular a Wendy y también a el mismo, pero no tenia dinero.

* * *

_**Aquí concluye el capitulo 3 de este fic, espero les haya gustado, y disculpen si es algo corto es que la verdad quería que terminara ahí para dejar la intriga e.é **_

_**Plati368:**__ Gracias ;u; Hahahaha no te preocupes por el review, aunque haya o no haya review seguiré subiendo los capítulos (aun que si me gustaría que hubiese reviewxd) por que tengo la intención de terminar este fic siiiii *u* , no como ''Cosas Inesperadas'' que me siento incapaz de poder continuar la historia, ya que creo que aun me falta nivel y no estoy apta, porque se vienen cosas fuertes y complicadas en el fic, es por eso que no lo actualizo y no lo haré hasta sentirme feliz con mi nivel de redacción. En fin Gracias por leer n.n_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **__. lo personajes aparecerán cuando menos e lo esperes, ok no xd, te darás cuenta en un capitulo en el que tienen que aparecer todos si o si . Gracias por leer :D_

_**Alex Darklight: **__Lo de las dos habitaciones de hombres en la casa de Lucy, es una sorpresa que tengo planeado para mas adelante, 'o' . Gracias por leer :B y por cierto acepto tu propuesta de Laxus y Cana._

_**Bien, como no recibí tantas propuestas de parejas( solo la de Alex xd) haré las parejas a mi parecer n.n, haré de Levy x Bickslow o la de Erza x Max *o*, ok no xd, esas parejas son muy raraaas y vienen de la mas remota parte de mi imaginación xd , no haré tan feas parejas ;-; les aseguro, no se preocupen.**_

_**Aun acepto propuestas con respecto a las parejas o a otra cosa que a ustedes les agradaría leer n.n**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Yeiii~~ **_


	4. Buscando una respuesta

_**Capitulo 4: Buscando una respuesta**_

* * *

Su mirada se encontraba perdida, Wendy no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cual seria la respuesta de Natsu, pero algo era claro, el estaba pensando en la dichosa propuesta.

- _Hermano, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo estaré de acuerdo contigo_ - articuló despertando de sus pensamientos al pelirrosa, Natsu ni se inmuto, simplemente asintió por lo bajo regresando a sus profundos pensamientos.

Nunca fue fácil, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Siempre tomando decisiones importantes desde tan insignificante edad, siempre temeroso de que estas no sean las correctas, siempre él...

Las cosas se hacían cada vez más difíciles, la decisión, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para pensarlo. Natsu se levanto del asiento y sin siquiera voltear, camino hacia la puerta.

- _Ya regreso..._ - su voz resonaba tan lánguidamente que Wendy solo sintió lastima, ella sabia la carga que Natsu tenia que soportar.

Deploraba enormemente la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, no obstante por mas que trataran de encontrar la forma de salir de esa circunstancia, no podían, no había forma de escapar, no había oportunidad... O quizás esa era la propuesta que habían estado esperando.

La propuesta, la opción de poder ser libres de aquella situación dolorosa, que ambos cargaban, pero sobre todo Natsu.

**~•~**

Camino sin rumbo encerrado en sus pensamientos, miraba perdidamente al suelo buscando la forma de escapar de tal dilema, pero era imposible, tenía que hallar la respuesta correcta antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

Alzo la vista hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, no le importo ni en lo mas mínimo después de todo sabia que llevaba horas caminando, dio un vistazo al frente, había un pequeño parque.

Cerro sus puños acongojado, inhalo y exhalo profundamente tratando de calmar su inmenso pesar, mordió su labio inferior, hizo esto por varios segundos, hasta que logro tranquilizarse, ahogo todos los dolorosos recuerdos que le traían ese parque, no obstante había uno que no podía olvidar por mas que lo intentase.

**...**

_- ¡Papa, vamos al parque! - exclamo un pequeño pelirrosa, mientras iba de la mano junto a su padre._

_- Natsu... - observó a su pequeño hijo y ladeo la cabeza triste y negatoriamente._

_- Por favor - su rostro parecía el de un pequeño cachorrito que rogaba por algo de atención, a lo que su padre cayo rendido ante tal suplica._

_- Está bien._

**...**

Se acerco hacia un columpio y se sentó ahí, se balanceaba lentamente, sin que sus pies se despeguen del suelo.

**...**

_- ¡Papa, mira! - el pequeño pelirrosa se balanceaba una y otra ves a grandes alturas, mientras sonreía sin temor alguno._

_- Natsu, no te balancees tan alto - dijo preocupado mientras observaba a su hijo - te podrías caer._

**...**

Apretó fuertemente las cadenas del columpio, mientras nuevamente mordía su labio inferior, evitando quebrarse, su corazón se despedazaba lenta y dolorosamente.

**...**

_- ¡AHHHHH!_

_- ¡NATSU! - se oyó el grito de un padre asustado, corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del pequeño pelirrosa._

**...**

Se empezó a balancear fuertemente, una y otra ves, llegaba hasta muy alto, sentía que podía tocar la luna con un simple estirón en medio del movimiento y así lo hizo, exactamente en el momento que el columpio llegaba hasta lo mas alto que podía, el pelirrosa se estiro soltando las cadenas, por un momento, por un pequeño instante sintió que era posible lograr tal hazaña, pero despertó de sus absurdas suposiciones cuando sintió el dolor de la gran caída, no se levanto, se quedo ahí en el suelo.

**...**

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado, mientras ayudaba a levantar a su pequeño hijo - ¡Te dije que no te columpies tan alto!_

_- L-lo s-siento p-papa - dicho esto empezó a llorar abrazándose a su padre, se había dado un buen susto ante tal caída._

**...**

Entrecerró sus ojos aun en el suelo, esa caída fue tan dolorosa como cuando tan solo era un niño, esa situación era la misma que vivió hace años, pero la diferencia era que nadie vendría a ayudarlo, no estaba la persona que siempre lo ayudaba a levantarse cuando se caía o tropezaba, aun en el suelo entre la oscura noche se pudo observar como una pequeña lagrima caía de sus ojos.

**...**

_- ¿Se encuentra bien? - se percibió la voz femenina de una mujer, mientras llamaba la atención de ambos, padre e hijo._

_- Si, ahora solo esta asus- levanto su vista hacia la mujer y se sorprendió al verla, al igual que ella._

_- ¿Igneel? - pregunto confundida, pensando que lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona._

_- ¿Grandine? ¿Eres tú? - su vos se oía dudosa, aun tenia en sus brazos a Natsu quien aun sollozaba._

_- Si ¿Natsu esta bien?- pregunto algo preocupada._

_- Esta asustado, nada mas - bajo al pelirrosa de sus brazos, mientras el se limpiaba sus lagrimas - Natsu, saluda a tu tía, Grandine._

_- Hola, Natsu, has crecido bastante - se agacho a su altura y empezó a removerle sus rosados cabellos._

_- H-hola - aun secaba sus lagrimas - T-tu ¿Eres hermana de mi mama?_

_- Si - afirmo, mientras lo observaba, Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír esto._

_- ¡¿Puedo preguntarte cosas sobre mama?! - dijo entusiasmado, mientras su padre sonreía melancólicamente._

_- Si, pero antes quiero presentarte a... ¿Donde esta? - la mujer giro su rostro buscando con la mirada - ¡Ahí estas! ¡Ven!_

**...**

Lentamente se levanto del frío suelo, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y limpio la lagrima que había caído de sus ojos con su antebrazo, camino hacia una banca del parque y se sentó ahí, puso sus brazos sobre sus piernas y entrelazó sus dedos con la mirada gacha.

**...**

_- Hola - saludo Natsu a la pequeña niña que se encontraba detrás de Grandine - Soy Natsu._

_- Wendy, el es tu primo, saluda - Grandine espoleo a la pequeña niña para que saludara._

_- H-hola - saludo tímidamente, mientras asomaba su rostro - M-me llamo Wendy._

_Natsu solo sonrió amablemente._

_- Y el es tu tío, Igneel - dijo mientras observaba con la mirada al hombre._

_- Hola, Wendy, creciste bastante - removió los azules cabellos de la pequeña._

_- H-hola - Wendy trago saliva, sentía cierto miedo, pues Igneel irradiaba cierta aura prepotente que intimidaba a la peliazul - T-tío._

_- No tengas miedo Wendy - su voz cálida hizo que la peliazul sienta confianza - Ve y juega con Natsu._

_- ¡Vamos! - el pelirrosa tomo la mano de la pequeña y se fueron corriendo._

**...**

Dio un leve suspiro, recordaba ese momento como uno de los mas agradables, pues después de ese día, su vida cambio. Ambas trajeron la alegría y el amor, que su madre se había llevado consigo cuando dejo de existir, no obstante su padre hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que el no se sintiera triste o solo.

**...**

_Ambos niños jugaban, mientras sus padres conversaban, Grandine tenia un parecido con la madre de Natsu, lo cual le hacia recordar mucho a ella y aunque en personalidades eran distintas la llego a ver como una madre. Wendy aunque sentía cierto temor, veía a Igneel como un padre, después de todo ella nunca pudo ver a su verdadero padre, porque cuando ella nació su padre había tenido un accidente en el momento en que iba al hospital a ver a su esposa y a su recién nacida hija, Wendy._

_Aquel día, ambos se juntaron y decidieron comenzar de nuevo, al lado de sus respectivos hijos._

**...**

Natsu no lloró el día del accidente por Wendy, no quería mostrarse débil frente a ella, no podía verlo sufrir, quería ser fuerte para ella después de todo sabia que lo que a ambos les quedaba era la compañía del otro. Era consiente que Wendy sufría al mismo nivel que el.

Había tomado una decisión después de haber tenido todos esos recuerdos, no sabia si era el correcto o no, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, ese era el único camino que podía tomar.

El tiempo había acabado...

**~•~**

Lucy se levanto rápidamente al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y corrió hacia donde estaba la puerta.

_''Podría ser que... ''_, Pensó la rubia.

Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose con quien se encontraba parado frente ella.

- _¿Virgo?_ - se encontraba confundida ante tal visita.

- _Hime-Sama ¿Es hora del castigo?_ - pregunto la criada mientras hacia una reverencia.

- _¡No! ¡A que viniste!_ - exclamo fastidiada.

-_ Vine a entregarle esto, es del señor Jude_ - dijo mientras le entregaba una carta a Lucy - _Bueno nos vemos Hime-Sama._

Virgo salió corriendo después de haberle entregado la carta en manos de Lucy.

- _¡Espera, Virgo_! - llamo la rubia - _¿A donde se fue? ¿Tan rápido?_

Lucy cerró la puerta, se quedo mirando la carta unos segundos y dio un leve suspiro.

- _Mejor lo leo mas tarde, ahora iré a darme un baño_ - arrojo la carta en una de sus mesas, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que esta cayo al piso ocultándose debajo de uno de los sillones.

**~•~**

En la entrada de una hermosa mansión, se encontraban Natsu y Wendy, esperando a que les abran la puerta, pero por más que tocasen el timbre nadie respondía. El pelirrosa por cada segundo que pasaba estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- _Oye Wendy, creo que no esta en casa_ - su voz se escuchaba enojada.

- _Debe estar durmiendo_ - levanto su vista hacia la ventana del cuarto de la rubia.

- _Mejor vámonos, creo que fue una mala idea_ - Natsu dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida.

- _Espera, ya se_ - Wendy cogió una pequeña piedra del suelo y la lanzo hacia la ventana - _Quizás así se despierte._

- _Buena idea, Wendy_ - el pelirrosa miro hacia los costado y encontró una piedra - ¡Allá va!

- _¡No, esa piedra no!_ - exclamo la peliazul viendo como Natsu lanzaba una gran piedra a la ventana de Lucy.

Wendy solo se cubrió los oídos, la ventana del cuarto de Lucy había sido rota, y pronto seguro ella bajaría enojada.

- _Supongo que con eso despertara_ - el pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos mirando la ventana destrozada.

- _Hermano, tu no tienes remedio_ - dio un leve suspiro con una gotita en la cabeza.

- _Creo que se me paso la mano_ - Natsu se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que había hecho y no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo por como reaccionaria la rubia.

- _Te vas a tener que disculpar con ella_ - Wendy se agacho a ver la jaula en que se encontraban Happy y Charle.

- _Ya lo s_e - hizo un puchero y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-_ Espero que acepte a Happy y a Charle_ - se levanto y volvió a tocar el timbre.

- _Tiene que hacerlo, ¿Por que no abre la puerta?_ - dijo irritado, empezó a tocar una y otra ves el timbre perdiendo la paciencia.

- _Hermano, solo esperemos_ - sonrió y otra ves tenia una gotita en la cabeza.

**~•~**

Lucy salía de la ducha descalza, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con sus cabellos rubios, sueltos y mojados.

- _Mmmmm ¡Que bien se siente!_ - la rubia se dio un estirón mientras caminaba rumbo a su armario, pero algo la detuvo.

- _¿Una piedra?_ - se agacho a ver el objeto inerte y la cogió en sus manos, se levanto y luego de unos segundos giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia su ventana.

- _¡¿Pero que paso?!_ - exclamo sorprendida al ver su ventana echa pedazos.

Camino hacia esta cuidadosamente, pero la sobresalto el timbre de su casa, que era tocado con bastante desesperación. Perdió el equilibrio y al tratar de no caer, aplasto uno de los vidrios rotos de la ventana.

Emitió un grito desgarrante y lleno de dolor, cayo al piso y se dio cuenta que su pie sangraba.

**~•~**

- _¿Escuchaste eso?_ - pregunto el pelirrosa preocupado.

- _Si, creo que fue Lucy_ - cubrió su boca asustada.

- _¡Lucy!_ - llamo Natsu, pero fue en vano ya que no se escucho nada proveniente de la habitación.

- _¡Lucy, si no dices nada voy a derribar tu puerta!_ - volvió a llamarla con una amenaza pero no escuchaba nada.

No espero mas y así lo hizo, acumulo todas sus fuerzas y de una patada intento derribar la puerta, pero no pudo.

- _¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?_ - corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrosa que aun seguía con cara de sorprendido.

- _¿Porque no pude? Recuerdo que la vez pasada si lo logre_ - recordó cuando en un intento por salvar a la rubia termino rompiendo la puerta de la habitación de esta.

Se levanto del suelo y también recordó como es que había entrado a su casa.

-_ Espérame aquí, Wendy_ - salió corriendo, hacia el recordado árbol por el cual se había trepado.

Se trepo en este, se arrastro por una de las ramas y salto, había logrado la gran hazaña por segunda vez, se introdujo en la mansión y corrió hacia la habitación de la rubia.

* * *

**_Se supone que ayer tenia que actualizar xd, pero en la noche me distraje con un grupo de fans de Fairy Tail, en una pagina de dj, donde se supone teníamos que escuchar openings o endings que nos gusten, la cosa es que no se como pero terminamos viendo screamers e.é_**

**_Fue un mate de risa :D_**

_**En fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, creo que es corto, nose porque últimamente me están saliendo así :v**_

**_Alex Darklight: _**_¡Oh! Me acaban de pillar, espero que tus sospechas sean ciertas, aunque me produce curiosidad saber en quienes piensas xd, bueno sera una sorpresa, ojala que aciertes el día en que se revele e.é Gracias por leer :D_

**_AnikaSukino: _**_Si pobechito :c pero que suerte tiene, estar en la casa de una chica, solos (ok no, con Wendy), y ella no es fea xd. Y con respecto a las parejas creo que pondré Lorie y Zevi, me gustan aunque algunas veces no me agrada Aries :v, pero esas pareja me salvaron c:. Gracias por leer y por tus recomendaciones n.n_

**_Plati368: _**_Es horrible cuando la Inspiración se desaparece :C, me ah pasado varias veces pero siempre regresa cuando me voy a dormir, ahi es cuando me pongo a pensar en la historia hasta quedarme dormida xd, Gracias por leer y por las sugerencias :B_

**_Nos vemos c:_**

**_Yeiii~~_**

**_(PD: Estoy entrando en depresión porque se acaban mis vacaciones T-T)_**


End file.
